zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SkyGuy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zero no Tsukaima Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the DukeOfTristain page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rocketmanwikia (Talk) 02:11, November 23, 2011 Zero no Tsukaima I have look at the Winx site. It looks very nice. I have watch the series and the movie. Let me know what you have in mind. I can put a link in to any new pages for new section. Like Fancon. Had proplem with imagemap which I used on the main page. I had to revert to a old version of the main page. Wikia has been fixed it. The page has been return. What I see on other fanon site is fan make up story. Some are parallel to the main story and other where they add new charactors and story lines. I see that there maybe people make multi thread story. So there need to be web anchor point to jump to each story thread. Each group of people or person working on one story line thread. I see thing in Winx I may add to Zero no Tsukaima. I'm also going to add people doing the voices pages. One thing looking at Winx is the color of the page light purple with blue txt is kind of hard to read. Also the one page I look at Bloom is a bit long. I would break it to multi sub pages. Like make each season to be a sub page to link to the charactor page. But that what I try to do Zero no Tsukaima. I have notice ther are two other Zero no Tsukaima that started this year. I don't know about multi webs of the same thing. Rocketmanwikia 05:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) FanonSetup I'm looking two diff Fanon sites. One is tyhe one you pointed out "Avatar" the other is just site up for fanfiction. Some of the stuff I see on Avatar is people making up charactors and others making long and short stories. Looking at how well adding stories and moving through the web. The Avatar seem to be stories title for the contents where as the other uses aruther and titles to get to the same stories. Need to setup some sort template or a page that be copyed to the stories page. I'll try some stuff. if you some other example, I'll take a look. Rocketmanwikia 01:25, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Add on I've looked at other Fanon site in wikia and out side. This is a whole new ball game on showing thing in the page. Each story should be self contain moving around. Getting into other stores should be only from the top page. I've added a block chart map of how things should connect going forward and backwards in a story. I've also add a template to insert in each page for moving in the story chapter to chapter. Template:Infobox chapter When you edit the page go to add template. In the input box start typing in "info". It show all templates with the word "info". Click on "Template:Infobox chapter". This will add the teplate to that page. It may change as needed. Take a look. ChapterPageRef is a test page. Rocketmanwikia 02:31, December 4, 2011 (UTC) 'fanon characters' Please explane what is the fanon characters. Is it new charactor? Is fan art? I see over thousand fan art. If it is charactor in a story, drop it in the charactor template. I not sure how it connect with everything. If you have a example some where I can look at. Rocketmanwikia 03:17, December 4, 2011 (UTC) 'fanon characters' It seem to be getting into what category does it fall into. Is it canon or not. Is it going to be used in a story or not. Is it going to be a total different story from the canon or a side story like Tabitha side story. Is there other main charactor with the new charactor in the picture. There need to be a system category everything. I have been where I thrown thing into a pile and have to go back and un ravel everything put them into pigeon hole to category into groups. Pictures as a example. If you have 10 picture there no problem to keep track of. But if you have 20 Saito and they use different name other than name Saito they be random through out the directory. It make it harder to find the picture you want. Too much pain. Some time you have through thing together to see where thing fall into category. I'm guesting your charactor is going to be after the end of the novel chapter 22. So is it still canon? I'm now sure of canon and not canon part of it. How far from a story to still quantify as canon. Can you send a thumb nail of it. Or make a page under charactor link and discrption on the page. See how it flies. Kick it around after it is in. Need to start somewhere. Maybe I talk too much. I would like to see it. If you can point me to a fanon page to look at to see how they deal with it. Rocketmanwikia 04:58, December 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fanon Wiki As far as Fanon wikis go, they are usually placed in a cpompletely different wiki than that of the main storyline. This can create problems however, as the fanon wiki may not be easily found but this is easily fixed by adding a link from the main wiki to the Fanon wiki. In my honest opinion, there should be a seperate Zero No Tsukaima Fanon wiki. Wikis that incorporate both main articles and Fanon articles can be quite complicated and it is thus, far simpler to have them seperate. Kozakuu 04:51, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Talked I have talk to several other wikia as thier position for one or two wikia. Most go with two. So I setup a second. http://zeronotsukaimafanon.wikia.com/wiki/ZNTfanon_Wiki The biggest problem is if you need a picture from the first one you to copy and paste to the other one. Rocketmanwikia 22:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Templates I have looked ta the template. 1. There seem to be a problem of pickup uploaded pictures for a template. 2. Putting a picture in the page it self seem to work ok. 3. I have a bug fix in to support to find out what the problem is. 4. It looks like you were doing what I did early on when I started doing wikia. You can't put entery in the edit/source page of the page where the template is. I found out later that there like in OZ there is a curtain behind the ref template. There is kind of template: dir. In there is now the chapter and charactor templates. template:infobox_charactor, template:infobox_charactor_magic. I use the template:infobox_charactor_magic for the main wikia. I've copy it over to Fanon wikia. The template can be edit directly by way of template:TemplateName tack on the end of the URL. I can see if I can add the catagory your calling out in your page. Maybe call it template:infobox_charactor_magic2 Go ahead and up load your picture so when I get feed back from support I can just add it in. Otherwize I'll just put in a place holder picture. Right now I'm dealing with the Flu. Rocketmanwikia 00:05, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Note The Fanon no longer has a lik to it. It is on the main page. Rocketmanwikia 00:18, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Links It looks like Ayaaishikawa put all though links in. Note: just put in anything in the blank spot for your page to see where everything showup. Please don't edit the http://zeronotsukaima.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon page it not a real page any more. http://zeronotsukaimafanon.wikia.com/wiki/ZNTfanon_Wiki is the main page for fanon. Please edit that one. Rocketmanwikia 03:14, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Look at what you wanted It looks like you would like Race Weight--Note there no stat on weight for any body else. Nationality Family--name would tell which family Social Status-- Note if your born in one royal, you are automatic Noble and can do one of the five magic powers. You can lose the noble title but you still do magic. Like Fouguet. She lost her title for some resason, but she can still do earth magic. Spells If this correct let me know. I'll work on getting them in. Rocketmanwikia 04:17, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Page I try not just delete a page until I some idea that there would be no problem with any body else. The way you talk it sounded like you had something drawn up and just waiting to put it in. Rocketmanwikia 04:46, December 7, 2011 (UTC) 'Template' The thing I'm ask about is what you try putin your page in the charactor sidebox. The thing is template needs to know what they are and where to put them in charactor sidebox. Rocketmanwikia 04:53, December 7, 2011 (UTC) 'template charactor magic' I've add the things into the template. I'm leaving out the weight for now because there is no know weight for anybody else. See what you think. Rocketmanwikia 19:56, December 7, 2011 (UTC) 'Map' I wouldn't put much work in the site map for now. It changing. I'm looking the different ways of show it. Work on other things for now. Rocketmanwikia 03:39, December 11, 2011 (UTC) 'Book' I just put in a example of a book. Very short story. It kind of shows how to move around the chapters. From top down through the chapters. Rocketmanwikia 05:31, December 11, 2011 (UTC)